Stranger with Advice
by Zepriyds
Summary: I don't really know how to sum up this story but I could say that even stranger can give good advice. Tommy H.


Advice

I never thought that I will change. I never thought that I will find courage inside of me

I never thought that my life would have change since I came back from the digital world. All of my adventure; all of my friends; and all that I learn from the digital world. every time I come to the park and go on the swing somehow it reminds me of everything that happen in the digital world and what the old man said to me.

_Flashback_

_Today was going to be the best day ever because today I'm going to the fair with my friends. We all agree to meet at the park at 10:30. I'm 30 minute early that because I live in front of the park. So I decided to go on the swing. Every time I go on the swing my mind just drift off. I didn't notice that someone took the swing next to my._

"_Going to memory lane?" I snapped out and heard what the man said._

"_Yep, I'm remembering all the good time I had with my friends" I know I'm not suppose to talk to stranger but somehow this guy reminded me of Kouchi._

"_I know how it feel. I love to remember all the good time I had with my friends when we were young"_

"_Really" I was amaze what he said._

"_Yeah, one of my best memory was what we did on Christmas"_

"_Really sir, on Christmas"_

"_That's right. That Christmas was a Christmas that we won't never forget!"_

"_Is like our Christmas"*_

"_Really" this time the man was surprise._

"_Yeah, see it was our first Christmas together so decided to do secret Santa"_

_I told them how my friends and I spent our Christmas. How this kids were trying to ruin our Christmas and how two of my friends kiss. Except they don't know that I know. I told him the gift that we had gotten each other. I even showed him what my friend got me._

"_See, one of my friends got me a new Play Station Portable_"

"_That's pretty nice" the man really enjoy what I said. He was looking at my Plat Station Portable. He eventually saw the symbol of ice._

"_Hey, kid what is this symbol" I had to think fast._

"_I made up a symbol that means ice because winter is my favorite season"_

"_Well that's creative"_

"_Thank you sir"_

"_You know kid you kind of remind of one of my friends"_

"_Really"_

"_Yeah the youngest one of the group" he told me that his friend likes videogame and now he owns a Game Shop._

"_Does he still own the Game Shop?" I was curios if his friend was still alive._

"_Yeah my buddy still own his Game Shop. Heck all of my friends are still alive but my friend hopes to give the Game Shop to his grandson" I was surprise that his friends are still alive._

"_Wow sir, I'm amaze that your friendship had lasted for a really long time"_

_The man smile at me then he got up and told me. "You know kid a true friendship will last forever. I bet that your friendship with your friends will lasted forever like my did with my friends."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Course I am. If I was able to prove to my twin brother that we will have our friendship with our friends can lasted so long then I'm positive that your friendship will last forever. Remember this kid and also remember that true love, true friend, and a true sibling are the way of life because those three can through anything"_

_With that the man left. In a little while my friends had arrive. They didn't saw the man but somehow I'm glad that they didn't saw him._

_End of Flashback_

Since that day I still remember what the man told me especially what he said _true love, true friend, and a true sibling are the way of life because those three can through anything. _Maybe someday that will help me but who knows for sure.

---

In the other side of the park the man that was talking with Tommy was there with one of his friends.

"Hey, their your grandson" the man pointed at the swing where Tommy was.

"He probably remembering what you told him,"

"You're probably right"

"What did you told him?"

"Just to remember that true love, true friend, and a true sibling are the way of life because those three can through anything"

"I hope that will help them"

"I hope your right"

---

If you are wondering what the * is. Well is a story that I wrote. Digimon Frontier their Crazy Holiday. So if you still didn't read it then go read if you're curious what happen.

Well later day.

PS don't forget to R&R


End file.
